love will find you : zayn malik love story
by ayesha shah
Summary: zayn malik hates alia bhatt who is zayn neighbor. she is rich moody and a big brat. they both study in same highscul . but after alia flew to India and zayn gets into x factor and they never meet again .but what happen after many years when one direction tour India and zayn finds that alia now is a famous Bollywood star and they get a chance to meet each other face to face !
1. Chapter 1

Hey a guys this is my first fan fiction and it's about zayn malik. I have not yet thought about an appropriate title. Hope you guys will like it xx 3

Summary:

Alia Bhatt is a rich teenage girl who is the daughter of Indian director and producer. She has to move from India to Bradford for high school studies she would be staying there alone. But the malik's are here dad good friend are going to take care of alia. And an expected alia would be send as the same school as zayn. They hate each other and zayn goes to x factor. And alia returns to India and become a famous actress

But what would happen after one direction hits India and finds out that alia is now a very famous bollywood actress. And what happen they meet?

Characters

Alia Bhatt as alia Bhatt

Zayn malik as zayn malik

Siddharth malhotra as rushal

Deepika padukone as Tanya

One direction as one direction


	2. got to know me 3 alia

Xx A ZAYN MALIK LOVE STORY xX

This is my first chapter of first fan fiction . Plz write the reviews so I can know about my mistakes.

. /imgres?q=alia+bhatt&start=94&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=jbwT4S4NXWDsMM:&imgrefurl=http : ALIA BHATT

. /imgres?q=alia+bhatt&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=Hi5ujoFGludmAM:&imgrefurl= alia-bhatt-cute-photos-5 : ALIA BHATT

. /imgres?q=alia+bhatt+and+deepika+padukone&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ia0NC5PiNsiIjM:&imgrefurl= : ALIA AND TANYA

. /imgres?q=alia+bhatt+VOGUE&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=EL-T5Me4YK8lTM:&imgrefurl=http: : ALIA PHOTO SHOOT

. /imgres?q=siddharth+malhotra&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=kk102e5io06quM:&imgrefurl= 2012/12/12/is-siddharth-malhotra-karan-johars-debu tant-dating/ : rushal

Hey I am Alia Bhatt. I live in India. My dad is a big bollywood director and producer. I am a quite rich person. But like a normal teenager I have to face several problems. My dad always makes decisions of my life. And now I have to move from India to Bradford cuz my dad thinks that the Indian media will ruin my personal life. So now I have to leave India NO NO! I HAVE TO LEAVE MY MOM, MY FRIENDS SPECIALLY (MY BESTFRIEND) AND MY BOYFRIEND THAT'S NOT FAIR. I called Rushal my boyfriend and told him that I was leaving and I told him to meet me. He told me to meet at starbucks at 8 pm on Sunday. I mean c'mon what kind of guy he is his gf is going next week and he doesn't want to meet me .what ever I am out with my best friend Tanya she is hotte of the scul you can't guess that she is just 17 . We were out for the whole day it was amazing and at the end of the I got a cool photo shoot .yeh! .

It was Sunday I got to meet rushal I dressed in my best cloths. I waited in starbucks around for half an hour but he didn't come. Now I got to call him so when I call him he replied me saying "sorry babes I am not in the city. I hope that your journey would be fun ". I was literally frustrated I mean I waited for him dude that's not good. I broke down in tears.

But now I have to make a new start in my life. So dad told me that I would live there alone and malik's will take care of me. Yeh I am super exited .


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey a guys this is my first fan fiction and it's about zayn malik. I have not yet thought about an appropriate title. Hope you guys will like it xx 3

Summary:

A ZAYN MALIK LOVE STORY .Alia Bhatt is a rich teenage girl who is the daughter of Indian director and producer. She has to move from India to Bradford for high school studies she would be staying there alone. But the malik's are here dad good friend are going to take care of alia. And an expected alia would be send as the same school as zayn. They hate each other and zayn goes to x factor. And alia returns to India and become a famous actress

But what would happen after one direction hits India and finds out that alia is now a very famous bollywood actress. And what happen they meet?

Characters

Alia Bhatt as alia Bhatt

Zayn malik as zayn malik

Siddharth malhotra as rushal

Deepika padukone as Tanya

One direction as one direction


End file.
